Katniss & Peeta OneShots
by LiveHappy247
Summary: Three-shot from Katniss & Peeta's life together. (I don't own The Hunger Games or the characters)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is going to be a collaboration of Katniss & Peeta moments. They will be in no particular order, ranging from the time of the first hunger games and to post Mockingjay, but I will give you a heads up on when the individual one-shot takes place. This one is kind of short, so I can get feedback to determine whether I keep writing. Please let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy.

Katniss's POV

The stars cut through the night sky with their brilliant light. I remember them being one of the only things I could count on during my stay in the hunger games. They were there every night shining down through the trees. The stars were consistent and reliable. I found comfort in their presence.

I sit between Peeta's legs and he embraces me with his strong arms as I slouch against his chest. I feel safe here. I am safe here. It has been two years since the fall of the capitol. Our country is building itself up again, but in what our forefathers call a democracy. Since I have been living in a totalitarian Panem, also known as hell for 17 years of my life, a democracy seems pretty freaking awesome right about now.

Peeta interrupts my train of thought.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks, already knowing my answer.

He lifts me to my feet and holds my body close to his. We move in perfect unison. He twirls me around and dips me back so my hair falls just inches away from the water.

I am wearing a forest green dress with thin straps and a plunging neckline. Peeta is in a pair of blue jeans with a white button up shirt, revealing part of his bare chest. He kisses me, gently at first, but gains intensity.

"Katniss?" he breathes.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"I love you." I smile at the simplicity of this statement.

"As I love you now, yesterday, tomorrow, always"

We stop dancing and before I have the chance to protest he takes my hands and stares into my eyes, stopping me from disrupting the moment. Then he gets down on one knee, smiling at my dumbfounded expression.

"Katniss Everdeen, I would like to claim you. I want to be your refuge from those nasty nightmares. I want to make you coffee in the morning and rub your shoulders at night. I want to take long baths, where you fall asleep in my arms. I want to cry with you when your sad and laugh with you when you're happy. I want to belong to you and for you to belong to me. I want you. I need you. Always."

Tears start to roll down his cheeks and I notice that I am crying as well.

He pulls out a beautiful silver band with rubies embedded in it and a beautifully cut diamond in the center.

"Will you marry me"

My voice disappears and I just nod my head while tears fall onto my smiling lips.

"Absolutely," I finally manage.

He slips the ring onto my finger and wastes no time kissing me and twirling me in circles until we fall to the ground, with our lips still on each other's.


	2. Chapter 2

Today I was going to marry Katniss Everdeen. I stand in front of the mirror straightening my bow tie. It is going to take place in the beautiful new church that overlooks the lake. It has floor to ceiling windows on each side of the church and the far wall is entirely made of glass. The floor is polished stone. The cherry oak pews are modern, yet ornate at the same time. The entire area is adorned with orange, pink, and yellow tulips. I haven't seen my brides dress yet, but I don't care because she looks stunning in anything.

"Peeta?" Haymitch says as he knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Well don't you look . . . clean."

"So do you. I like the pink tulip pinned to your jacket."

"It matches my date," he shrugs just as Effie walks in wearing a pink knee length dress. She wore a sparkly belt around her waist and big clunky jewelry. Her hair was worn in big luscious curls that fell on her shoulders and her makeup was done in a rather natural look aside from the bright pink lipstick. For the first time I realized that they might actually be good for each other. He was a lonely hunger games victor and she was a dainty capitol woman that actually had more substance to her than people gave her credit for.

I kept looking back and forth at the two of them as Haymitch nervously twitches, trying to make sure I wasn't judging him. I nod my head a couple times before I smile and break out into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Effie asks, clearly unaware of how absurd the situation is.

Haymitch rolls his eyes at me.

"You really do look debonair. Katniss looks absolutely stunning as well." Effie starts to tear up as she gives me a squeeze on the shoulder. "I will see you at the wedding." With that she leaves me and Haymitch.

"You know," Haymitch begins, "I've developed a strange sort of weakness for you too. I know I am not you or Katniss's father, but it will sure as hell feel that way when I give Katniss away to you. You two… and Effie are the first people that I have allowed myself to get close too in a very long time. Thank you for that."

I nod my head acknowledging his words. He turns to leave, but I stop him

"Haymitch?...You and Effie?" I laugh, but he just smiles and flips me off.

My palms are sweaty and I am shaking like a leaf. The sun glistens off the water. The church is full of people. The music starts to play and the bridesmaids begin to walk down the aisle; Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Delly Cartwright, and Cressida. They all wear matching strapless orange dresses that are floor length, and then I see her. Haymitch is on her right, escorting her.

Katniss wears a white satin gown. It is strapless with a long train behind her. A thin layer of lace covers the satin giving it a slightly vintage look. I notice that jewels and sparkles are embedded in the fabric as well. Her hair is pulled up in a bun with loose curls falling out of it. Her skin glows and the natural look on her face makes my heart melt.

Haymitch helps her up the steps and places her hands in mine. He gives me a slight nod. Let the beginning start here.

To be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

Peeta's hands hold mine tight, as if he thinks I am going to disappear, but I'm not going anywhere. It is going to be me and him until forever ends.

"We have been gathered here to join Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark in holy matrimony," the preacher says, "Do you promise to take each other as they are, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I nod as tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"I do," Peeta smiles at me.

"You may now present each other with the rings," the preacher says as we take the rings from the ring bearer.

"Allow me to give you this ring as a symbol of my devotion and everlasting love for you." I slip the gold band onto his ring finger.

"Take this ring to symbolize my adoration and passion that I have for you." He slips the ring onto my finger with shaky hands and then blushes when he makes eye contact with me.

"By the power vested in me by district 12, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

He wastes no time twirling me around and dipping me low to the ground and kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and let myself get lost in his kiss. The applause continues, but he holds me close even as our lips depart each other's. We walk down the aisle as the clapping continues. I belong to this one man and it couldn't feel more incredible. We exit the church and get into the chariot and head off to the reception.

The reception is held in the newly renovated town square. New stone had been laid on the ground and strands of twinkle lights adorned the square. Round tables surrounded the square with silk table cloths and massive bouquets. A big white canvas tent covered the square like a giant ceiling. Everything was absolutely perfect. At the front of the square is a slightly smaller table, where Peeta was leading me. He pulls out my chair like a true gentleman and then he sits opposite of me. The waiter brings us filet mignon, fruit salad, sautéed vegetables, fettuccini alfredo, sourdough rolls, and a rich red wine. After we eat, we dance.

Peeta pulls me close and places one hand on my waist and holds my hand in his other one. We spin and move to the music without talking. It is quiet, yet romantic.

"Thank you," he finally whispers in my ear.

"For what?" I ask.

"For making all the heartbreak I've endured worthwhile because without you, I wouldn't have had the incentive to fight for my happy ending."

I close my eyes and swallow his sweet words.

"You're welcome," I say and bury my head into his chest.


End file.
